welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Raffaella Gore
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Raffaella Gore is a Pure-Blood witch of Italian and Irish descent. She is the eldest daughter of Nicolina Cresswell and Aodhan Gore. Life Before Hogwarts Nicolina and Aodhan's daughter, Raffaella, was born on the seventh week of the seventh year her parents began their romantic relationship. Long after Nicolina's departure from her place of employment, and Aodhan's arduous search for the woman he had always dreamt of. The girl was already special to her mother, and her father. Her date of birth only endeared her more to them, and them to one another. Raffaella was raised mostly by her mother, her father is with them less often but does always leave his presence known in Raffaella's life. Her first word was book, she thought it meant daddy. Her father Aodhan spends time with his daughter by continually reading to her, and teaching her from the books he uses for his class syllabus. He did this at all hours of the day when she was younger, and into the night as she got older. Raffaella still gets a warm, fuzzy, happy feeling every-time she hears the crack of the spine, or gets a paper-cut while reading. Despite both of her parents, at one time, having a position at Durmstrang Raffaella's academic life was supposed to begin in the halls of Beauxbâtons. She would not have been more pleased to be anywhere else. She was deathly afraid of Durmstrang based on the scar her mother gave her father. It paralyzed her with fear to think of being disfigured in the same way her father was at that school. Raffaella would have fought hard not to go to Durmstrang had it ever been an option. Despite not wanting the opportunity showing a class full of peers she her father's favorite, and she is intelligent. She still admires her father's work ethic so much she imitates him seeking his approval. She knows her mother worries she may be pushing herself too hard, but Raffaella does not care. Unless the thought, or word of advice was expressed by her father it has little meaning to her. If a theory is proved useful it matters even less who said what. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Materialistic - Reckless, Weak-willed, Loyal, Patient Raffaella is honest, and opinionated. She is going to tell the unfiltered truth despite how patient she can be. She is materialistic, and overly concerned with her looks. Her loyalty to her friends can make her appear naïve which infuriates her. Self-consciousness makes her clumsy, but also feeds into her sphere of shyness. Raffaella considers herself approachable because of her looks, her wickedness does not always allow her more charming attributes to shine through. Appearance Mackenzie Smith/Ebba Zingmark/Emily Beecham She has a diamond shaped face, and sensitive skin. Her complexion is fair, but her skin has a light brown hue because of the overwhelming amount of facial freckles she works tirelessly to find ways to hide. Her face is diamond shaped, she has Blue-Green eyes, and a thin nose. Her smile is warm, and friendly, but can also be misleading, and rather wicked. Raffaella has her mother's thick, red hair hair. As a little girl she hated the intense brightness, and the way her hair would draw unwanted attention. Her mother reminded her that they have exactly the same shade of hair. When that was no enough Nicolina reminded Raffaella about her middle name, and Princess Taisie. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character Category:Female